The Fan Girl That Never Was
by StarreLite
Summary: When Sasuke realizes the new girl is Sakura Haruno, his entire life is turned upside down and inside out. While Sakura does everything she can to make his life miserable for only God knows what. R&R SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Konoha High, there are three groups of students._

_-the popular_

_-the not-so-popular_

_-and the Fan Girls_

_The Fan Girls, are your perfect example of girls, who obsess way too much over one guy. In this case, the school Heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to Uchiha Corp. Piercing onyx eyes, raven black hair, and a body that only a god should have._

_The popular, consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Naara. Those are just the popular guys, the popular girls, consist of Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten. The only girls who aren't fan girls of the ever-so lucky Sasuke._

_There have been some attempts to annoy him, but none has ever been successful. Until the day, Konoha met their new student, Sakura Haruno. The daughter of the man who created Haruno Enterprises. Sparkly emerald eyes, cherry blossom pink hair, and curves that any girl would kill to have._

"Okay, Mr. Haruno, I'm sure your daughter will love it here," Tsunade said. "We're always glad to have another gifted student in our school."

"I'm glad you think that, my daughter won't be back until tomorrow, and she wanted to know if there are certain dress codes."

"All students are required to wear a school uniform, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

The classroom was buzzing with excitement, in the back was Sasuke and his crew.

"I heard there's a new student today!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Another fan girl…" Neji said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Naruto asked.

"She lives between, Sasuke and me." Neji told the blonde.

Just then, Kakashi-sensei walked into the room, followed by a pink haired girl. "Okay, lets make this brief. Meet your new classmate. If you would, please tell them about yourself."

The girl turned towards the class. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and yes, this is my natural color. My hobbies are none of your business. I don't care if you don't like me, 'cuz chances are, I won't like you."

"Okay, then, Ms. Haruno, you may sit next to Sasuke, in the back. Raise your hand so she can recognize you."

Sasuke lazily rose his hand, as Sakura made her way to the desk.

"How come she gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" a girl asked.

"Yeah! We deserve to sit next to him, not her!" another yelled.

"Settle down, girls. Lets begin." Kakashi turned to the board and started to write some things down.

Sakura sat next to the Uchiha, most of the girls in class were glaring at her. Sakura glared right back at them, eventually the girls turned their attention back to the board.

Naruto turned around in his seat to talk to Sakura. "Hi, Sakura-chan-"

"Don't talk to me." Sakura said sharply, cutting Naruto off.

Naruto turned back to the front.

Sasuke passed Sakura a note that read:

God, you don't have to be such a bitch!

Sakura wrote something on the back, and crumpled the paper, then threw it at him.

It said:

You don't know me, so don't act like you do.

"Hn…"

Later that day…

Sakura sat alone at lunch. She was writing something in a big notebook.

At another table…

Sasuke and his crew were soon accompanied by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"That new girl scares me…" Naruto said after a while.

"Yeah, she scares a lot of people, including most of your fan girls, Sasuke." Ino commented.

"Hn."

"She reminds me of someone…" Tenten said. "I just can't remember who."

"You mean you've met someone before with pink hair?" Neji said.

"Yeah, I met a few people with pink hair at camp a few years ago. I'm pretty sure she's one of them."

"What are the odds of that?" Ino asked.

"I-I heard she c-came from A-America." Hinata stuttered.

"Then why is her name Japanese?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. Doesn't "Haruno" sound familiar to any of you?" Ino asked.

"It should." Sasuke said. "Haruno Enterprises. Haruno and Uchiha have been fighting for ten years."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said, snapping his fingers.

"Then, S-sakura-chan is m-mister Haruno's daughter." Hinata said.

Tenten snapped her fingers. "I remember her now! I did meet her at camp! It was three years ago, when I went to Italy for the summer, I met Haruno Sakura at camp, she was also my room mate."

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Ino asked.

"She went over to talk to the new girl." Sasuke said.

"WHAT? Why didn't you stop her? She's gonna rip Hinata's throat out!"

"Not exactly…" Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Everyone looked at the table Sakura was sitting act, Hinata had just sat down, and they were talking.

With Sakura and Hinata…

"Hinata, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah." Hinata smiled.

"I appreciate you coming over here," Sakura said.

"Oh, I-its not a p-problem."

"I'm Sakura, by the way."

"I-I know, I-I'm in y-your homeroom."

"Oh, yeah. I remember seeing you next to the guy with the same eyes as you. Lemme think, Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

"W-wow. H-how did you know that?"

Sakura smiled. "My mom works with your uncle, in America."

"O-oh y-yeah…"

"Looks like your friends don't like you talking to me." Sakura said.

"Huh? W-why would y-you think that?"

"The blonde chick is glaring at me, and so is pine-apple head. The spiky blonde is talking rather fast, to Neji, and the emo king."

Hinata giggled. "Ino is too protective of me, I-I don't know why Shikamaru is glaring, b-but N-N-Naruto…" Hinata blushed and started to poke her fingers together. "is t-talking to Neji-nii-chan, a-and S-sasuke-kun."

"You like this Naruto guy, don't you?"

Hinata's blush deepened. "H-how c-could you t-tell?"

"You blushed when you said his name." Sakura grinned.

"O-oh…I-I d-didn't think I-it was that obvious."

Sakura laughed. "I'm gonna play a prank on the emo-king, over there. I need your help."

"O-ok…I-I'm sure that N-Naruto would be able t-to help y-you."

"Even better! He's obviously his best friend. Here, give this to Sasuke." Sakura tore out a piece of paper from her notebook. "Tell him it's the past. But don't look at it. Please." She handed Hinata the folded piece of paper.

"I-I won't, S-sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. You should go back over there, before that blonde girl comes over here and drags you back."

"O-ok, I-I'll see y-you later, S-sakura-chan."

"Kay, later." Sakura took a bite of her apple, and continued to write in her notebook.

When Hinata got back to the table with her friends, she handed the paper to Sasuke. "H-here S-sasuke-kun. S-sakura-chan wanted m-me to give this t-to you. She s-said I-it's the past."

Sasuke unfolded the paper, and looked at it and rose a brow, when he saw the picture.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke put the picture on the table. "That happened over a five years ago. When we were in grade school, and the genders were kept separate."

"Hey, your right. How did she know that? She wasn't even here in grade school." Neji said.

Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny baka?" Ino asked, irritated.

"Sasuke-teme is having trouble getting the eraser."

"Hm?" Tenten picked up the paper, and she felt another piece underneath. "Hey, I think there's another one."

"Check it out, it's a picture…" Ino said.

Hinata gasped. "Th-that w-was in g-grade school."

"Your right Hinata, that girl giving the piece sign, looks like Sakura." Tenten said.

Ino giggled. "Look in the background, behind my head. It says 'Sakura Sasuke'." Ino laughed a little harder.

Sasuke sweat dropped, anime style.

Naruto and Neji started to laugh, too.

Then Sakura suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. "Can I have my picture back?"

No one noticed until Sakura said something.

Ino and Tenten smiled nervously, and Naruto immediately stopped laughing.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Its mine, I meant to only give you the one, not the one with me."

"So? You gave it to Hinata, who gave it to me, so its mine now."

Sakura scoffed. "Wanna bet? Its mine, it has my name on the back."

Tenten turned the paper over, and in delicate handwriting read,

~Belongs to~

~Sakura Haruno~

"See? Its mine, give it back." Sakura reached for it, but Sasuke snatched it from Tenten first.

"What's in it for me?" Sasuke wondered.

"I won't kill you, now give it back."

Sasuke thought a moment, then wrote something on the back:

Meet me after school, at the park, I'll give it to you then, come alone, I need some information from you.

Sasuke handed the picture to Sakura.

"Thank you…" Sakura hit Sasuke on the back of the head before she left. And muttered, "Ass hole."

Hinata got up, and took her tray of food. "I-I promised sensei I-I would help out."

"Kay, see ya in class." Tenten said.

"Sasuke!" A voice called.

"Uh-oh. Sounds like someone's in trouble." Naruto laughed.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered as Karin glomped his arm.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. "Where have you been baby? I couldn't find you before school!"

"I'm sorry Karin, I was busy." Sasuke said lamely.

"Aw its ok Sasuke-kun! We can make up for lost time after school!" Karin smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I'm busy after school."

"With who?"

"My friends."

"Why them?" Karin whined. "You spend all day with them, why can't you pay attention to me?"

"Because," Ino supplied, "Your a whore, your stupid, your a bitch, and he hates you."

Tenten laughed as Karin's mouth dropped. "Your the whore!" she screamed.

"I'm not the one who edited the school uniform to show of my body," Ino replied.

"Shut up blondie."

"Make me four eyes!" Ino said, putting up her fist.

"Ew, fighting is so dirty."

"Wow..." Sakura laughed from behind them.

"Who are you?" Karin asked, disgusted.

"I'm Sakura, I don't think we've met." Sakura held out her pale hand, smiling.

"Ew, why would I shake your hand? And what's with your hair?"

"My hair...?" Sakura absentmindedly ran her hand through her pink hair.

"Did you dye it?"

"No." Sakura snapped. "What's up with yours? Couldn't get the right hairdresser?"

"Shut up, loser, you'd be lucky if you got any friends by the way I've heard you act."

"Whatever, slut."

Karin gasped and pulled Sakura's hair, pushing her down.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled.

"You don't know who your messing with, whore."

"Ok, that's it." Sakura said, standing up.

"W-what are you going to do?" Karin stuttered.

"Call an ambulence, she's gonna need one." Sakura replied angrily.

**End of chapter one. Enjoy and R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviwes :D read my other stories and see if you like them, pretty please and ill update the next 2 chapters of this as soon as i put this one up! :D thank you again for the reviews!**

Chapeter 2

Sakura started to crack her knuckles, and then her neck.

Wincing, Karin looked around frantically for help. She looked pleadingly at Sasuke, who shrugged and stared at the girl at least five inches shorter then his girlfriend.

"L-look...I-i'm sorry-"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have pulled my hair in the first place." Sakura interrupted.

"I-I really don't know what came over me..." Karin pleaded, holding her hands up.

"Too late, bitch." Sakura grinned and punched up into the air as her fist made contact with Karin's chin, causing her to fly backwards onto the ground.

As Karin's empty head made contact with the hard earth, she made a loud whimpering sound that ended up sounding like someone was dying.

"Damn, that was easier then I thought," Sakura muttered, shaking her hand out and examining her knuckles.

Holding her nose, Karin glared evilly at Sakura. "You little bitch! How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Sakura asked.

"You know what! Sasuke!" Karin whined.

"Karin, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hurt her, I don't know!"

"Wow, making your boyfriend do all of your dirty work for you, eh?" Sakura smiled. "I can't blame you, what kind of person doesn't know how to fight? I learned it in America, where everyone isn't as nice as they are here."

Ino and Tenten just stared at Karin's bloody nose.

"How can you nose be bleeding? Sakura didn't even hit you in the nose." Tenten said.

"Shut up, loser!" Karin screeched.

"Don't talk to her like that," Sakura demanded. "She never did anything to you, if you have a problem let me know so I can kick your puny, slutty ass again."

Sasuke helped Karin up and watched Sakura walk awa.

"I don't think she liked it when you pulled her hair," Ino said, smiling.

"Shut up, blondie." Karin snapped, walking the other direction dragging Sasuke with her.

"Wow..." Tenten muttered.

"I-I didn't think S-Sakura-chan c-could do that..." Hinata whispered.

"None of us did Hinata," Naruto said comfortingly. "She's scarey."

* * *

"Sakura Haruno, please report to the principals office."

"Shit..." Sakura muttered, making her way down the halls and to Tsunade's office.

"Oh, Sakura, your father is here to pick you up." Shizune said, smiling.

"What? Why?"

"He said that you had an appointment with Dr. Kurenai."

"Oh..."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade will let you leave campus in order to attend these appointmets."

"Oh, ok...thanks..."

"Don't thank me, dear, thank Lady Tsunade."

"Where is dad, anyway?"

"He's on his way," Shizune said as Karin walked into the office, still dragging Sasuke.

"Excuse me is the nurse in?"

"No but, what happened to your nose?"

"I got into a fight," Karin snapped.

"Mr. Uchiha, your father is here to pick you up." Shizune said, ignoring her.

"Oh, cool thanks Miss Shizune."

"Sit next to Ms. Haruno, there," Shizune said, getting up and ushering KArin out of the office before she could say anything.

Sakura watched Sasuke as he sat down next to her, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down over her wrists.

"Sorry about Karin, she deserved it."

"Whatever, bitch knew it was coming." Sakura told him.

"Sakura," Mr. Haruno said as he walked into the office.

"Sasuke," Mr. Uchiha said, walking behind Sakura's father.

"You...!" Mr. Haruno glared at his arch nemesis.

"You...!" Mr. Uchiha echoed.

"Dad?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison, surprised.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"Get away from him!"

"Get away from her!"

**End of chapter, Read and Review hoped you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviwes :D read my other stories and see if you like them, pretty please and ill update the next 2 chapters of this as soon as i put this one up! :D thank you again for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm here to take you to your brothers' wedding!"

"Sakura," Mr. Haruno said sternly. "You know better then to be with an Uchiha, especially one that has a reputation with girls."

"Dad, you know I have a boyfriend." Sakura said uneasily.

"Ah, that's right! I forgot about him!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, looking dejected as she walked passed him without a glance.

"Come now, son, that Haruno girl isn't to be trusted." Mr. Uchiha said.

* * *

Sakura got into her dad's shiny new Rolls-Royce, staring out the window at Sasuke was ushered into his dad's Porche.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why do I have to see Dr. Kurenai?"

"About what happened while you were in America."

"Why?"

"Your mother wants me to, I don't think it's necessary but she has joint custody and she has a say in how your taken care of."

"I don't need it, though."

"Then tell your mother, not me."

"Ugh! She won't listen! She never does." Sakura muttered.

Pulling away from the school, Sakura pulled out her cherry pink cell phone and turned it on.

"Dad, mom says she wants to visit over winter break," Sakura told him, searching through her phone.

"Is it that time of year already?"

"Yeah, dad, can she? She always has the best stories and she might bring her boyfriend and his daughter."

"Great, now I'll have to deal with my ex wife and her new boy toy as well as my new wife..."

"C'mon dad, if I have to go through counseling then you can deal with mom and Jiraya."

"Yeah, alright," he said, pulling up to the office. "Here you go, I'll have Sasori come and pick you up."

"Ok, thanks dad." Sakura said sarcastically, getting out of the car and walking up the stairs to the front office.

"Oh, Sakura!"

"Hey Mr. Asuma, is Dr. Kurenai in?"

"Yes, she is," he said smiling. "Kurenai will be with you momentarily, go on into her office."

"Mkay, thanks Asume." Sakura said, walking up towards the third floor.

"Sakura," Kurenai exclaimed. "Your early today, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am, dad just dropped me off from school."

"Oh, that's right. How was your first day at Konoha High?" Kurenai asked, opening the door into her office.

"It was fine, I got into a fight." Sakura said, plopping down onto the couch.

"A fight? Sakura, you know better."

"Yeah, but she started it first by pulling my hair."

Kurenai sighed, "You shouldn't have retaliated."

"I know," Sakura said, turning her phone on silent.

"Did you get a new phone?"

"Yeah, dad got it for me when I lost mine in America..."

"I see, how did you lose it?"

"When I tripped and it slipped out of my hand and the subway ran over it."

"So tell me about school, Sakura, do you like it?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone likes me though."

"Why do you think that?"

"I think I scare them, not sure though and I don't really care about what they think of me."

Kurenai smiled, "Have you had any nightmares lately?"

"No, thankfully."

"That's good, I don't think we need to talk that much today."

"I don't think I need counseling in the first place,"

"Well your mother is a very good friend of mine and she wanted me talk with you, what about I'm not really sure."

Sakura glanced at her phone as it started to vibrate in her lap.

"Go ahead, Sakura." Kurenai smiled.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled back and picked up her phone to see who it was and groaned.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sai..."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah, I told my dad we were still dating so he wouldn't be mad that I was hanging out with Sasuke."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You know him?" Sakura said, surprised.

"He's my nephew," Kurenai said, smiling. "I didn't think your father and my brother were still fighting, Daisuke doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Oh..." Sakura said, picking up her phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Sai."

Kurenai smiled and got up to open thw window, a few Sakura petals flying into the room and onto Sakura's lap.

"Yeah, sorry. No that's ok, I'm going to walk." Sakura said, hanging up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, are we done?"

"Yes dear, you may leave."

"Thanks Dr. Kurenai,"

"It's not a problem, Sakura, have a good day and I'll see you next week. If you have any more nightmares you know how to reach me."

"Ok, thanks." Sakura said, closing the door after her and started to call Sasori.

_"Hello?"_

"Sasori?"

_"Sakura?"_

"Did dad call you to pick me up?"

_"Yeah, you gonna walk home?"_

"Yeah, but I'm going to the park a few blocks from our place to hang with some of my friends from school."

_"Alright, have fun." _Sasori said, hanging up.

Sakura smiled and checked the time on her phone, picking up the pace to meet with Sasuke.

**End of chapter, please Read and Review! :D hope you enjoyed it! and please read my other stories and tell me what you think of them. :D the next chapter will be asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I have filled my promise, and with this update I will not put up the next chapter unless I have _at least _25 reviews :) thank you for your cooperation and if you would like something to happen within the next chapters, message me and I will do my best to put those twists into this story ;) I will also put up a poll for what _you_, the readers, want in my story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Sasuke was sitting on an old bench underneath the old Sakura tree, his elbows propped up on his knees and his hands folded in front of his face like he was thinking.

Checking the time, Sasuke sighed and stood up. Stretching, he looked over at the shadow approaching him.

"Sakura," he breathed.

"Sasuke," Sakura slipped her phone into her jacket pocket and glared at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Were you here in grade school?"

"What do you think?" Sakura snapped.

"When did you move?"

"Before middle school, my dad got transferred to America and took me with him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted him to."

"Why?"

"Because before I moved, everyone wanted to be my friend. They used me only for my dad's connections, including you and all of your friends."

"What about Hinata?"

"What about her? I met her in America, with Neji. She was the only one I've ever met who didn't use me, and I liked it better when people didn't know who I was."

Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and stared at Sakura, only a few inches shorter then him. "I thought you were taller in grade school,"

"I stopped growing in middle school," Sakura snapped. "Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No,"

"Then what was it-?"

"Do you still like me?" Sasuke interrupted, his onyx eyes peircing Sakura's emerald ones.

"Why do you care? You didn't even give me a second glance in grade school, I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone, right? Fortunately for me, the concept doesn't really apply about you." Sakura smirked. "You tired of the slut I punched today at lunch?"

"You mean Karin? Of course I am-"

"Well guess what? I know your a playboy, I'm not an idiot. I know about all the girls youve been with, most of them claim that they've slept with you, but I don't know that for sure and honestly? I don't want to, I may have liked you in grade school but people change and thank god I did. Your a good for nothing jerk who doesn't know when someone likes him and genuinly wants to be with him. So let it go,"

Sasuke blinked, flabbergasted.

"You are so asinine, it's not even funny. So if we're done here, Sasori is supposed to pick me up soon."

"Sasori?"

"Yes, your brother, Itachi's friend."

"He's three years older then you!" Sasuke yelled.

"But he's still in high school, genious. I'm not a whore like all your fangirls. Oh and I'm now officially the fan girl that never was." Sakura said, taking out her phone and walking away.

Sasuke groaned in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "Great, I just lost the only girl I will ever love."

* * *

Walking home, Sakura smiled to herself as she kicked a small stone. "I've always wanted to tell Sasuke off, and I finally did! That's one thing off my list of 'Things to Do Before I Die.'"

"Sakura?"

Looking up, Sakura saw Gaara standing only inches in front of her. "Gaara?"

"Oh wow, Sakura!" Gaara smiled awkwardly, "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah," Sakura grinned. "How have you been?"

"Same old, Kankuro just left for collage and we just got back from London."

"Oh wow, how's Temari? I haven't see her in forever!"

"She's good, we both got new phones while in London so we couldn't contact you."

"That's ok, I got a new phone while I was in America so if you could you wouldn't havereached me in the first place." Sakura laughed.

Gaara smiled uneasily, "How was America? I heard that something happend with Sai while you were there..."

"Oh, that. Well he decided that I wasn't "woman" enough for him and went after some American whore."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it," Sakura smiled and hugged her long time friend. "It's really good to see you, Gaara."

Gaara just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Yeah..."

Sakura smiled and pulled away from him, "Are you still uncomfortable around girls?"

"No, just you." Gaara tried to smile.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, I would know what to do if we weren't such good friends."

"Uhm, thanks I think." Sakura smiled and got out her phone. "Why don't you give me your number now and you can give Tema mine."

"Yeah ok, sounds good." Gaara got out his blackberry and handed it to Sakura as she gave him hers.

Punching in each others numbers, silence filled the small gap between them.

"Here," Sakura smiled, handing the phone back to him.

"Thanks.

"So..." Sakura said to fill the awkward silence.

"So...you and Sasuke, huh?"

Sakura blinked and tilted her head sideways. "What are you talking about? I hate Sasuke!"

"Yeah, I know, Karin thinks you two are together because she saw you with him at the park."

"Wow, he's soo unnattractive."

"Yeah, when I told her I don't know how anyone could like her she gaped and screamed at me."

"Yeah, she's a pyscho."

"I know..." Gaara muttered, looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura searched into Gaara's dark eyes, not noticing as he started to lean forward ever so slightly so his cool, soft lips lightly pressed against Sakura's.

Blinking, Sakura wasn't shocked about Gaara kissing her. She was shocked when she started to kiss back.

**:O cliff hanger! haha I am so evil xD So I hope you enjoyed it :D and remember, at least 25 reviews before I update again...well, if I have at least 15 I _might _update a teeny, tiny chapter . maybe! I don't know yet! So...REVIEW PLEASE :D AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story, also I would like at least 20 reviews before I update, if that happens before the end of this week I will update the next two with no hesitation. :)Thank you and enjoy!**

~story thus far~

"I know..." Gaara muttered, looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura searched into Gaara's dark eyes, not noticing as he started to lean forward ever so slightly so his cool, soft lips lightly pressed against Sakura's.

Blinking, Sakura wasn't shocked about Gaara kissing her. She was shocked when she started to kiss back.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gaara slowly pulled away from her and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry..."

Sakura blinked, sad that the kiss was over already.

Gaara suddenly looked concerned. "Are you ok? It didn't bother you or anything, did it?"

Sakura smiled reassuringly and hugged her friend. "No, I liked it."

Gaara blinked in shock and wrapped his oddly muscular arms around Sakura. "Is this ok?"

Sakura nodded, smiling into his chest inhaling his scent.

Gaara smiled, her head resting perfectly under his chin as he started to run his pale fingers through her silky pink hair.

"This feels..." Sakura pulled away slightly, still in his arms.

"Wierd? Freaky? Unusual?" Gaara supplied, looking down into her emerald eyes.

"No, right." Sakura smiled and gently kissed his lips again.

Gaara kissed back and held her closer. "Sakura Haruno, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

"I would, call me tonight," Sakura replied with a kiss on the cheek. "Are you attending Konoha Academy?"

"Yeah, starting tomorrow."

Sakura grinned. "Yay, you can sit with me tomorrow at lunch if you want."

"Awesome," Gaara smiled and kissed Sakura's pale hand, "I shall call you tonight milady."

Sakura giggled. "Your so cute," Sakura pointed out, not wanting to walk away.

"I know, you should go before your dad kills you."

"I know, see ya tomorrow!" Sakura yelled, running towards her place.

Gaara smiled after her, walking the opposite direction.

"Hello, Karin?" a voice from the shadows whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" Karin shouted through the phone. "And why are you whispering?"

"That redhead that was with us earlier just the job."

"Excellent, now Sasuke will love me and only me!"

* * *

"Hey, dad, sorry I'm late..." Sakura yelled, closing the front door behind her.

"Where were you? Sasori said you wanted to walk."

"I stopped to at the park to talk with a friend,"

"Who?"

"just a friend!" Sakura yelled, crawling up the stairs.

"Was it that Uchiha? You know how much I- Sakura?"

"Yeah dad?" Sakura asked, looking at her almost six inch father through the bars on the staircase.

"Why are you crawling up the stairs?"

"I'm tired from walking," Sakura replied.

"And you can't walk up a flight of stairs?"

"Dad, you know there's another flight of stairs after this until I get to my room and it is very tiring to always walk up and down the stairs whenever someone needs me, that is why I will be crawling up the stairs and sliding down."

"Sakura..."

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you sure your me daughter?"

"Yeah, dad. Love you too." Sakura said, crawling up the stairs and to her room.

Walking away, Sakura could hear her dad mutter, "I cannot believe she is my daughter, I think those counseling appointments have been messing with her head."

Closing her door, Sakura jumped on her bed and opened her phone to look at her messages.

"No calls and no texts, awesome." Sakura said sarcastically.

Just as she said that, her phone rang and it showed an unknown number.

"What the hell...?" Sakura picked up the phone and asnwered, "Hello?"

_"Is this Sakura?"_

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

_"It's Ino, I got your number from Hinata. Do you want to sit with us tomorrow at lunch?"_

"Uhm, why?"

_"Because Hinata wants you too and she's very good at judging character so please?"_

"I'm ok, I'm already sitting with someone tomorrow and if Hinata wants to join me then she is more than welcome to, you and everyone else on the other hand need to earn my respect and trust." Sakura said, hanging up.

Just as Sakura started to change out of her uniform, something tapped against her window.

Moving the curtains aside, Sakura tried to see in the dark but gave up and opened the window and leaned out to get a better look.

"Sakura!" a voice hissed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, do you want to go out with me-"

"No! I already have a boyfriend you stalker! Leave before I get my dad!"

"He doesn't scare me, come on Sakura I'm begging you!"

"No one likes a begger Sasuke, now leave me alone stalker!" Sakura hissed, closing both the windown and the curtains.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled from outside.

"Grr that dumbass won't give up!" Sakura opened the window again and threw something that sparkled at him.

"What the...holy shit!" Sasuke yelled as it exploded and rained sparks.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she watched him flee into the night and her dad run out of the house in his boxers and a robe.

"Sakura! Who was that?" he yelled from the yard.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dad, I got rid of him." Sakura smled.

"It's a good thing you used those fireworks I got you for Easter,"

"Yeah," Sakura said, closing the window and smiling to herself. "Now he's stalking me, I can't catch a break."

**End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :) I'll have the next chapter up asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

~story thus far~

"Grr that dumbass won't give up!" Sakura opened the window again and threw something that sparkled at him.

"What the...holy shit!" Sasuke yelled as it exploded and rained sparks.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she watched him flee into the night and her dad run out of the house in his boxers and a robe.

"Sakura! Who was that?" he yelled from the yard.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dad, I got rid of him." Sakura smled.

"It's a good thing you used those fireworks I got you for Easter,"

"Yeah," Sakura said, closing the window and smiling to herself. "Now he's stalking me, I can't catch a break."

* * *

Chapter 6

When Sakura woke up the next morning, her pink hair sticking up in some place and dark circles had formed under her eyes.

"Damn, this is worse then a hangover..." Sakura grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Starting the shower and turning the radio up, Sakura tried to not fall back asleep.

The steam from the water started to form tiny water droplets on the walls and mirror, as Sakura stared at the cuts on her arm from a few months ago and glared at them.

Just as her phone started to ring, Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around her slender body and let her sopping wet hair drip against her back.

"Hello? Oh, hey Gaara! No, why? Hmm, sure not a problem. See ya at school, babe." Sakura said as she got dressed in the short sleeved shirt and skirt she was supposed to wear for school.

Sighing heavily, Sakura pulled at the darkened skin under her eyes. "Goddammit, I hate it when my lack of sleep finally catches up to me. This is ridiculous, I hate these damn nightmares." Sakura muttered to herself, grabbing her bag and running downstairs and out the door.

Crunching on the toast she snagged from the table, Sakura noticed Sasuke walking just ahead of her.

He looked kind of sluggish this morning, that and the fact his pants were on backwards Sakura just grinned and couldn't resist as she snuck up on him and imitated an explosion as he jumped.

"What the hell?" he snapped and spun around on Sakura, his glare softening into something else. "Oh, Sakura, it's you."

"Yeah it's me, why are you so jumpy this fine morn, young Sah-soo-key?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her, "I didn't know you were really dating someone, let alone that freak Gaara."

"Gaara isn't a freak," Sakura fumed, a vein in her forehead starting to pop out only slightly and the bags under her eyes only made her look like Gaara's cousin. "I've known him since I was really little and he was more of a friend to me then you were and Gaara hasn't done anything wrong that would make anyone pissed at him. People only dislike him because he's different and that really irks me, it's why I'll never be caught dating someone like you!" Sakura yelled and slapped him hard enough to leave a red handprint. "Jerk!"

Sasuke blinked in confusion as Sakura glared at him and walked away, muttering random things to herself.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, running past Sasuke and towards the pinkette.

Sakura stopped to look back and stare at the hyperactive blonde, "Naruto?"

"Yeah," grinning, Naruto slowed to a walk and hugged her.

Sakura blinked and stood there, looking around at the other students walking past them and snickering.

"Naruto," Sakura hissed into his ear. "Let go before my boyfriend kills you."

Naruto immediately let go, making Sakura stagger a bit back into Gaara's arms and she smiled up at him.

"Naruto..." he said creepily. "You know Sakura?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "She's one of my friends!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, Gaara, don't worry about Naruto he's like a little brother I never wanted."

"Gee, thanks Sakura." Naruto laughed and walked beside her as Gaara took her pale hand. "You two...you know." Naruto waggled his eyebrows up and down and winked.

"If you mean dating, then yes." Sakura told him, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, never thought _you _guys would end up dating! You seem like two completely different people."

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and looked up into Gaara's dull grey ones, who smiled down at her.

"Yeah, you'd think that," Gaara finally said.

"Huh..." Naruto looked between Sakura and Gaara. "You guys looke different..." Naruto started to ponder what that meant and walked away as Sasuke came up behind Sakura and cleared his throat.

"Your such a liar, Sakura, I know your only pretending to date the Emo Freak. Come on, you and I both know you could have done better."

Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke, her usual sparkling eyes held a hint of murder, who flinched and glared back.

"_You!" _Sakura hissed. "You, have _no right _to call Gaara names. You have _no idea_ what he's been through so you have _no right _to pick on him. Back the fuck of, Sasuke, and take a long look in th mirror. You have _a lot _of growing up to do before I even _consider _going out with you. Naruto is more grown up then you."

Sasuke stood there and stared.

"I used to have this major crush on you in grade school, when I moved I was happy because I was away from _you_! If I ever hear you talking about _anyone _I care about, I will come after you with more then a meesley firecracker." Sakura's voice rose higher into a yell, her eyes getting fierce as people started to stare. "I will not hesitate to kick you pale, kingly ass you dumbfuck. So leave us alone and stop trying to get in my pants, I honestly don't feel like getting an STD from someone like you."

Gaara smiled and kissed Sakura, deeply and passionately as Sasuke just gaped at them.

Sakura grinned evilly at Sasuke and began to walk away, "Don't forget this...little talk." She said happily and gave him the finger, holding Gaara's hand.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Sakura's back and didn't notice Karin walk up to him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled at him and held his hand.

"Get away, Karin."

"Aww come on, Gaara is only using her to keep you away from her anyway."

"What?" Sasuke finally looked down at her.

Karin smiled sweetly and winked. "Walk with me."

**End of chapter. Hoped you like it, please Read and Review! :) I will have the next chapter up asap.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

~story thus far~

Sasuke glared at Sakura's back and didn't notice Karin walk up to him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled at him and held his hand.

"Get away, Karin."

"Aww come on, Gaara is only using her to keep you away from her anyway."

"What?" Sasuke finally looked down at her.

Karin smiled sweetly and winked. "Walk with me."

* * *

Sakura ignored Sasuke, all day. She refused to even look at him, let alone be near him.

Regretfully, Sakura took her seat next to him and moved the chair over as much as possible.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried.

Naruto and Neji both watched from behind them, straining not to laugh.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, he doesn't deserve this much punishment." Naruto told her.

"Your right, Naruto, for once." Sakura responded and turned to smile at him. "He deserves much, much more but I'm not allowed to do anything against the law."

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto glanced nervously at Neji who only laughed.

Sakura smiled, "At least someone got the joke."

Neji laughed some more and almost fell out of his chair.

"Sakura..."

Sakura turned to the red head standing next to her and smiled. "Gaara!" She got up and hugged him.

He glared right at Sasuke and held Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and gave him the finger.

Gaara started to glare, the intensity from him could melt butter. "Sakura, we need to talk."

"Ok," Sakura smiled. "How about after school?"

"No, now. No later than lunch, if we have to."

"Ok..." Sakura said enthusiastically and sat back down, looking miserable as Gaara walked away.

"Sakura?"

"Leave me alone, Naruto." Sakura snapped and got up to leave.

Naruto looked down, dejected and mumbled something under his breath.

She walked up to the head of the room in the middle of class and whispered something to the sensei who nodded and allowed her to leave.

Sasuke and Naruto stared after her, both glancing at each other.

* * *

As soon as lunch rolled around, Sakura was nowhere to be found and Gaara ended up sitting with Sasuke and everyone else.

"So, Gaara, was it?" Ino questioned him. "How long have you known Sakura?"

"Almost nine years..." Gaara told her uncomfortably.

"Nine years, well how could that be true when-" Ino was cut off when she saw Sakura sit at her usual table.

Hinata immediately got up and was followed by Naruto, Gaara and Ino.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, sitting across from her.

"Hi, Hinata..." Sakura said politely, watching Gaara sit next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked, focusing on the girl sitting in front of her.

"You seem distracted." Ino offered, putting her chin onto her hand and eyed the pinkette in front of her.

"Who do you like here, Ino?"

Ino blinked, obviously taken by surprise. "Shikamaru...but he already has a girlfriend so I'm trying to find someone new." she smiled.

"Oh, cool, I know someone you might like..." Sakura's voice trailed off as Gaara put his arm over her shoulder.

Hinata was the first to notice and Ino did, too, both exchanged a look and stood up.

"Sakura, will you come with us to the bathroom?"

Naruto blinked. "Why do all three of you need to go together?"

Sakura stood up quickly, shaking off her boyfriend's arm. "I-it's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

Gaara blinked in surprise and watched the three of them go.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"I don't know, she's been wierd all day." Naruto said lamely.

* * *

Sakura practically ran to the bathroom, forcing Ino and Hinata to rush after her.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Hinata asked when they got safely in the bathroom.

Sakura nodded her response. "Check the stalls if anyone else is here."

Ino quickly looked for any unwanted ears in the bathroom. "No one here," she said.

Sakura covered her face and broke down in tears.

Hinata quickly grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her while Ino patted Sakura's back.

"It's ok, sweetie, it's ok." Ino said soothingly.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You can tell us."

Sakura sniffled and wiped her face, her eyeliner was smeared and made her look sleep deprived.

"I-i know G-Gaara is cheating o-on me."

**End of chapter, sorry it's so late in getting here but I've lately been having a writers block so this story may not be updated for a while, my other stories might but im not sure yet but check them periodically. Thank you for all your support and keep Reading and Reviewing! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

~story thus far~

Sakura covered her face and broke down in tears.

Hinata quickly grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her while Ino patted Sakura's back.

"It's ok, sweetie, it's ok." Ino said soothingly.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You can tell us."

Sakura sniffled and wiped her face, her eyeliner was smeared and made her look sleep deprived.

"I-i know G-Gaara is cheating o-on me."

* * *

Ino and Hinata exchanged glances with each other.

"Are you sure? Didn't you two start dating a few days ago?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded miserably. "I know because he's trying to be extra nice to me...and he doesn't do that unless he's trying to hide something from me and I saw him and...and Karin talking before lunch."

"Well Karin is a slut-"

"They hugged each other." Sakura interrupted.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "Well, how do you Karin didn't force him to?"

"He hugged her back...and it wasn't an okay-let-go-of-me hug..." Sakura sniffled.

Hinata handed her another paper towel. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sakura shrugged.

Ino grinned. "I'll talk to him for you, I know when peopple are lying to me. It's a gift."

Hinata nodded and gave Sakura a small hug.

Sakura sniffled and hugged Hinata back. "Thanks you guys," she tried to smile.

"Don't mention it," Ino smiled and joined the hug. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

When Sakura, Hinata, and Ino came out of the bathroom they ran into Naruto and Gaara.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his deep blue eyes full of concern.

Sakura faked her smile, her eyes still screaming that she was in pain. "I'm totally fine, Naruto. Thanks though."

Naruto hugged her. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Sasuke won't come near you."

Sakura just stood there, staring passed Naruto's shoulder and at Gaara.

Gaara looked back into those emerald eyes and felt a stab through his chest.

Naruto stood back, grinning. "Do you guys wanna join us tonight at Sasuke's place? We're going to do a movie night."

"Sure, sounds good." Ino said, glaring at Gaara.

"O-okay N-naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

All four of them looked at Sakura for her answer.

"Sure..." Sakura muttered. "E-excuse me..." Sakura rushed passed both Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara stepped aside to let her through and caught a glimpse of the tears running down her pale face.

"I should go after her..." Gaara said.

"Yes, you should." Ino hissed, venom dripping from her voice.

Gaara winced at her tone and hurried after Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was huddled in the corner of the girl's locker room, tears were streaming down her face and falling onto the cement floor.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sniffled, Gaara's voice was in the gym... She stood up and checked herself in the mirror, her eyeliner was still applied to her eyelid and she smiled at the her pale reflection.

"Sakura?"

Sakura came out of the locker room and stared at Gaara, his red hair was messy but only because he was running his hand through his hair and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't say a word, she just examined her boyfriend. How he stood in front of her totally relaxed, how his uniform fit around his muscular body, how his eyes gazed into her very soul...

"Sakura?"

Blinking, Sakura looked at passed Gaara and at Sasuke.

Gaara turned to look, too, and scowled. His mouth turned into a disgusted smirk and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke half ran to where Gaara was, his onyx eyes not leaving Sakura's emerald ones.

Gaara moved to Sakura's side and took her pale hand in his.

Sakura looked down at their entwined fingers and just stared.

_Why is he doing this...why is Sasuke, of all people, here? _Sakura thought.

_**He's here, because he loves you. Don't you see it in his eyes? What does Gaara feel about you? Do you see that in his eyes? **_Sakura's Inner Voice chastised.

_When did you come back?_

**_Oh honey, I never left! _**Sakura's Inner Voice grinned and made Sakura turn to look into Gaara's eyes. _**What do you see?**_

_Hatred...but that's for Sasuke!_

**_That may be true, but look deeper. Doesn't this feel like Deja Vu, to you?"_**

_No..._

**_Don't lie, honey, you know your aren't a very good one. Especially to yourself._**

Sakura pulled away, causing both Sasuke and Gaara to stare at her.

Sakura blinked back tears and ran back into the locker room.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled.

"Don't go near her!" Sasuke said sternly, his eyes full of rage. Rage towards Gaara.

Gaara flinched and just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke shook his head, "Pathetic."

He walked into the girls locker room and saw Sakura huddled in the corner. "Sakura? It's me, Sasuke. I'm here to help..."

Sakura wiped her tears and looked up to see he was kneeling in front of her...

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

"I'm here," he held out his arms and she collapsed into them, sobbing.

Gaara could here her sobbing from outside and felt a pang of hurt in his chest.

"Dammit..." he muttered and turned to leave, but Ino, Hinata, and Naruto blocked his path.

"Off to your slut?" Ino snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura-chan knows your cheating on her." Naruto said angrily.

Hinata nodded.

Gaara started to look guilty, "She saw that thing with Karin?"

"Yes."

"Wow..."

"You aren't helping your case, Gaara." Naruto told him.

Sasuke came out carrying Sakura on his back and walked passed Gaara.

"Sakura..." Gaara tried but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Don't." He said.

Sakura just looked at Gaara as she passed him, her usually shining emerald eyes were dull and life less.

Gaara could see Inner Sakura, angry and full of rage.

**_Sakura, sweetie, can I come out and beat him to a pulp?_**

_I...don't care... _Sakura thought, closing her eyes and burying her face against Sasuke's back.

Inner Sakura shook her head and bottled up her anger.

Sasuke walked up to Ino, "Thank you..."

"Not my choice." Ino said with a nod to Sakura.

"Yeah...I know..." Sasuke whispered, pain and guilt swirled around in his eyes and his heart.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura managed to whisper before she passed out.

* * *

**Haha Cliff Hanger! :D i am so evil...so, if you review i will put up the next chapter! :D hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

~story thus far~

_I...don't care... _Sakura thought, closing her eyes and burying her face against Sasuke's back.

Inner Sakura shook her head and bottled up her anger.

Sasuke walked up to Ino, "Thank you..."

"Not my choice." Ino said with a nod to Sakura.

"Yeah...I know..." Sasuke whispered, pain and guilt swirled around in his eyes and his heart.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura managed to whisper before she passed out.

* * *

Gaara gaped at Sakura, wide eyed as Sasuke carried her away. He tried to go after her but was blocked by Ino.

"No you don't, Gaara." Ino said maliciously.

Gaara glared at her. "She's my girlfriend, if you havn't noticed."

"If you saw so." Ino said, moving aside.

Gaara rushed after them and eventually caught up with them. "Sakura!"

Sasuke looked back at him, Sakura still asleep on his back. "Get away from her."

"She's my girlfriend, asswipe!"

"You've been cheating on her!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Gaara winced and looked guilty. "It...wasn't what Sakura thought..."

"Oh? I saw it too, Karin made me wait outside the door you dumbass. It looked like you enjoyed her company."

Gaara glared at him. "You seriously think I like Karin?"

"Sure did look like it, Sakura has been through enough pain." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke...do you honestly think that I would hurt Sakura like that?"

"I don't know. Stay away from her unless she wants you near her." Sasuke said, walking away.

Gaara slammed his fist into a locker, making a small dent.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of voices whispering rapidly. She looked around, still disoriented.

The voices where faint but still there.

Sakura sat up and looked around her room, at the mess of clothes on the floor and on her desk chair. At the piles of scattered books by her desk and bed, at the closed curtains and at the almost closed door leading to the hall. Slipping out of bed, Sakura tip-toed by the door and looked through the tiny crack at her parents talking to Sasuke.

_Sasuke?_

**_What is he doing here? _**Inner Sakura wondered.

_I don't know...why is he talking to my parents?_

**_Beats me, hun. Maybe he's asking for their blessing, if you know what I mean._**

_What? _

**_Haha just joking, your so jumpy._**

Sakura scowled at her Inner and quickly slipped back into bed as the door opened.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for bringing her home. I didn't think her condition would get any worse..."

Sakura's father was glaring at Sasuke. "Why are you here, boy?"

"Hideki! Don't question the poor boy when our daughter is in this condition! He may be your enemies son or whatever, but learn to get over it."

Hideki looked at his wife and then at Sasuke, "I apologize..."

"Good!" Hotaru exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Watch after her, sweetie, okay?" she told Sasuke and dragged her husband out of the room.

When Sakura was sure they were gone, she sat up and looked at Sasuke.

He stared back into her eyes, his own was filled with both axiety and love. For her.

Sakura tried to swallow the lump in her throat but failed, "Sasuke..."

He moved to sit next to her, "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded and hid her face.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you cry like that in a long time."

"Yeah...I-I'm ok..."

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and held her, "No you're not."

"It's a good thing it's almost break...I can't handle being near Gaara right now..."

"I know." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura breathed in Sasuke's cent and smiled to herself.

_**Why are you smiling? Are you starting to like him again?**_

_Again? I don't think I ever stopped..._

**_I know. I am you, you know._**

_I know..._

Inner Sakura smiled and nodded approval as Sakura moved to look up at Sasuke, she hesitated and finally kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke," Sakura whispered softly before laying down in her bed and falling asleep.

Sasuke smiled and tucked Sakura in before leaving.

* * *

As Sasuke closed the Haruno's door and walked down the sidewalk to the gate, he saw Gaara standing across the street. Glaring.

"What the hell are you doing in my girlfriends house?" Gaara yelled.

"None of your business."

Gaara clenched his fists and glared harder as his fist connected with Sasuke's face.

**End of chapter! :D another cliff-hanger! hahaha im so evil :) if you comment, comment, comment, the chapters would probably come up faster! But you never know xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

~Story thus Far~

As Sasuke closed the Haruno's door and walked down the sidewalk to the gate, he saw Gaara standing across the street. Glaring.

"What the hell are you doing in my girlfriends house?" Gaara yelled.

"None of your business."

Gaara clenched his fists and glared harder as his fist connected with Sasuke's face.

* * *

Sakura screamed and ran to Sasuke, seeing if he was okay. "Gaara! What the hell is your problem!" Sakura said, glaring up at him.

"My problem! What about yours!"

"Says the guy cheating on her..." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke and gave him a napkin for his bloody nose.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's arm and roughly pulled her to her feet, "What the hell are you doing!" he hissed in her ear, "Yesterday you hated him."

"I hate you, too." Sakura hissed back and walked back up the sidewalk to her house and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, Sakura slid to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

The next day at school, Sakura didn't show up. Only a few people even noticed, Ino kept asking Gaara where she was and all he did was shrug.

Hinata looked like she was going to be sick and Naruto tried to comfort her, both of them worrying about Sakura.

Sasuke broke up with Karin that day...and she didn't like that at all.

* * *

After school, Karin and Gaara went to Sakura's house.

"Oh, hello!" Karin faked, "Is Sakura home? She wasn't at school and we were worried."

The maid looked between Gaara and Karin, who was smiling.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a french accent. "Miss Sakura is at the doctors, she will not be home until much later."

"Oh, that's ok!" Karin exclaimed. "Can we wait inside for her?"

"I must apologize, but I am under orders that no one is allowed inside with Master Haruno's permission." the maid said, smiling apologetically.

"No, that's ok." Gaara said, interrupting Karin. "Tell her Sasuke and Ino stopped by,"

"Of course, farewell." the maid said, closing the door.

"Where the fuck is that slut?" Karin immediatly snapped.

Gaara winced at her tone, "Chill. She's probably at her shrinks office."

Karin rose a brow, "Sakura sees a therapist? Why?"

"I dunno, something happened in America she won't talk about."

"Oh, ok." Karin said, smiling deviously.

* * *

Dr. Kurenai sat there with the pen in her delicately manicured hand, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"No, not really. I found out my boyfriend is cheating on me, and he didn't even deny it."

"Are you positive he's cheating?"

"I saw him with another girl and they were all over each other."

Kurenai nodded and wrote something down. "I understand your mother is coming for winter break?"

"Yeah..." Sakura played with her bracelet.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"What are you playing with?"

"A bracelet I found from when I was a kid..." Sakura said, holding up her wrist. The tiny medallion had the Uchiha crest on it and the black leather was wrapped around her wrist.

"Why is the Uchiha crest on it?"

"Itachi Uchiha gave it to me on my birthday for a friend..." Sakura smiled at it. "I asked him who it was from and he said no one special and that he liked me very much..."

"Was this before you moved, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I told him to give whoever it was from a hug..." Sakura blinked and thought back to when she saw Itachi give Sasuke a hug for no reason at the park one day and gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked, shocked.

"Sasuke likes me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"The one who ignored you when you were kids?"

"Yeah! He liked me then...and he likes me now...I guess he's always liked me..."

"It seems so," Kurenai smiled. "You're out of time, dear. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thank you Dr. Kurenai!" Sakura said, grabbing her things and running out of the door.

"Your welcome Sakura."

* * *

Sakura was running down the street, her hair whipping out behind her and her bag getting in her way. People kept moving out of her and she almost ran into a fence because of how fast she was going. It started to rain on her way to her destination, she stood at the corner of the street breathing heavily as the light turned and she ran out onto the street, turning in time to watch a swerving truck hit her.

Laying unconcious on the road, people were screaming and the driver got out to call an ambulence. As the ambulence raced passed everyone one of Sakura's friends, they knew instantly something was wrong.

**Hehe sorry, another cliff-hanger! I tried so hard xD but it ended up turning into one...anyway! Read and Review! and If you review faster the chapters will com eup faster ;) hint hint xD haha! hoped you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

~Story thus Far~

Sakura was running down the street, her hair whipping out behind her and her bag getting in her way. People kept moving out of her and she almost ran into a fence because of how fast she was going. It started to rain on her way to her destination, she stood at the corner of the street breathing heavily as the light turned and she ran out onto the street, turning in time to watch a swerving truck hit her.

Laying unconcious on the road, people were screaming and the driver got out to call an ambulence. As the ambulence raced passed everyone one of Sakura's friends, they knew instantly something was wrong.

* * *

The ambulence rushed to the disaster, Sakura was laying unconcious on the ground. The rain attacking her soaked skin and clothes, making her icey and pale.

The few EMTs that were in the ambulence jumped out with a gurney and went to see if Sakura was still alive.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed as she and Ino saw her lifeless body.

One of the EMTs barely glanced at them as he ordered a few others to pick her up.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed again, getting passed the crowd and running up to her. "Is she okay?" she hissed at the men pushing her towards the ambulence.

Ino was close behind her, panting and shocked about her friends brash behavior.

"Are you the victims friends?" he asked.

The girls nodded.

"Can you get a hold of her family? One of you can fit in the back with her, but the other will need to catch a ride from someone."

Ino nodded and shoved Hinata towards the emergency vehicle, "Call Sasuke and Naruto and tell them to get to the hospital asap, I'll go over to Sakura's house and get her dad or someone."

Hinata nodded and took our her dark blue cell phone and started dialing as she hopped up in the back of the ambulence next to Sakura.

"Hello?" an irritated voice said on the other end.

"Sasuke? It's Hinata...get to the hospital right now."

"I'm busy right now," Sasuke told her, annoyed.

"I don't care if your serving the Queen of England right now, get your ass over to the hospital right now before Sakura dies." Hinata hissed, hanging up and dialing Naruto's number.

* * *

Sakura was being hooked up to different machines and all Hinata could do was stand there, mortified and feeling helpless.

When Ino finally arrived, panting for air and her hair and clothes sopping wet, she asked for a status report.

"Sasuke is on his way and Naruto is in the cafetaria getting food..." Hinata told her glumly.

Ino stood up and stretched her aching limbs. "He has the right idea, do you know how much weight I lost running all over this town? I deserve something sugary, you want something too?" Ino asked.

"Naruto is getting me ramen..." Hinata said, a light blush creeping across ehr face.

Ino smiled and nodded, heading toward the direction of the cafeteria. "Call me when Sasuke and the other get here."

"O-others?" Hinata sqeaked.

But Ino had already disappeared.

When Sasuke finally arrived, his hair pasted to his head instead of sticking up everywhere, he walked over to Hinata.

Hinata looked up, her eyes were red from crying.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke said, out of breath.

Hinata shrugged and wiped her face. "Th-they said she was in c-critical condition...b-because of how the truck hit her and the force behind it..." Hinata whispered, looking away.

Both of Sakura's parents burst through the door, yelling at each other, being followed by their partners.

"How dare you!" the female said, holding onto her husbands hand.

The woman with the pink hair smirked. "I'm being honest with you, sweetie."

The man behind her continued to check them in.

"Stop trying to piss my wife off."

"Oh, now you care about your family? That is so ironic, how you protect her but that's the main reason we got divorced. Trust me, hun, he won't act this way the entire time. He only stayed with me for as long as he did because of his daughter."

"Tsuki," the man had took her hand in his.

"Of course you bring your boy toy." Daisuke muttered.

Tsuki glared at him, "Look who's talking! That whore you call a wife is much younger than you, she's probably younger than me!"

Hinata cleared her throat, "Sakura is in intesive care..."

Tsuki nodded and completely changed from an angry ex-wife to a very, very worried mother. "Take me where she is now."

Hinata nodded and led her down the hall.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's father, who was glaring at him.

"This is all you fault, isn't it." He demanded, and it wasn't a question.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am very happy that all of you like this story so much and I am pleased by how it is turning out. If you would like anything special to happen put it into a review or message me and I will do my best to add them into my story!

Tsuki put her hands over her mouth when she walked in on her daughter.

Sakura was laying there, her skin a sickly white. Her wet hair covered in blood in some places, her bangs were stuck against her forehead. She had bruises and scrapes all along her arms and they tattooed them, there could be more underneath the green hospital gown. Sakura had scratches along her cheek, her eyes were shut. Like she was never going to wake up.

Hinata patted Tsuki's back, nodding her head mutely.

Sasuke had followed them and he made a low groaning sound. It sounded like a mix between a cry and disbelief. Sasuke took a seat by her bed and sat there, small tears falling down his face.

Tsuki sat next to him, tears were falling down her face as well. Except they were making dirty streaks of mascara down her pretty face.

"Get the fuck away from me! She's my fucking girl friend!"

Hinata looked annoyed as she walked into the room and whispered something into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke stood and walked out of the room to face Gaara, his face was red with anger as he glared at Sasuke and Hinata.

"You son of a bitch." Gaara hissed.

Hinata stepped forward and slapped him.

Everyone present blinked at the sudden hatred in her eyes.

"How dare you. Sakura is in a coma right now and you walk in like you own the entire hospital. You think you own _her, _but you don't. You never did. Sakura could be dead and all you care about it fighting Sasuke? How. Dare. You." Hinata almost yelled, her eyes held a fiery passion of pure hatred toward the man in fron tof her. "Not even Sasuke acts like that. He never did. His feelings toward Sakura are genuine feelings of love and worry and care. But you? No. You used her. You cheated and lied to her. You have no right to be with her. You have no right to even be _here_."

Gaara blinked and the rage had returned to his eyes. He rose his hand. And slapped Hinata across the face.

She stood there, mute as the stinging pain registered. She glared and in seconds, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Temari, and TenTen were standing between her and Gaara.

Temari and TenTen were holding her back. Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke were on the verge of needing to be held back themselves.

"Get out." Ino hissed.

"Make me." Gaara retorted.

"We will." Naruto said, grabbing his left arm and Ino grabbing his right.

"Stay away from Sakura." Ino hissed into his ear, digging her claws into Gaara's arm.

Gaara winced. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you away from one of my best friends." Ino said, throwing him outside. "Stay away from her, or else."

"Or else what?" Gaara hissed.

"Or else I'll have to be arrested."

With that, Ino turned on her heel and made her way back to Sakura's room, leaving Gaara outside of the hospital.

"Fuck..." Gaara looked down, sighing in defeat.

"You son of a bitch." A voice hissed from behind.

Gaara turned and immediatley wished he hadn't. "What the hell do you want Karin."

"I want Sasuke away from that slut, Sakura. She doesn't deserve him and I sure as hell won't allow her to deserve him."

"Dammit, Karin, I don't want to hear it." Gaara groaned, running his hand through his tangled hair.

"Get back in there and claim your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore because of you. She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"You were."

"Not with you!" Gaara hissed angrily.

"She would have found out about your real girlfriend sooner or later anyway." Karin told him, smiling evilly.

"You evil bitch."

"Now now, no need to suck up to me. I still have a few things up my sleeve to make Sasuke mine. So suck it up and come on or I will accidentally tell one of my friends very loudly about you and Kin."

"Find, damn, just shut up." Gaara said guiltily, glancing back at the hospital as he followed Karin.

* * *

"Excuse me, but only a few people at a time please." a nurse told them apologetically.

"Alright," Ino said with a smile. "See ya later, Sasuke."

Sasuke only nodded, his hair covering his face.

Hinata and Naruto had fallen asleep together on one of the benches in the hall.

Tsuki only stirred momentarily as the door shut, snoring softly and drool slowly dripping down her chin.

"How is she?" Temari asked nervously.

"Not good..." Ino replied. "She looks like she's on Death's doortstep."

"At least she has her mom there," TenTen chirped, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, a shame her father left early." Ino said bitterly.

* * *

Sasuke slipped his hand over Sakura's, stroking it with his thumb. He glanced at Tsuki, her hair was tangled into a very messy ponytail and she had decided to take off her make up from all of the crying. He could hear the girls talking outside of the room as he finally looked down at Sakura's face.

Everything about her looked pale and faded, like an old photograph that hasn't been looked at forever. Her usually bright pink hair was now a washed up pink and her skin looked like flawless porcelain, that even the slightest touch would break her. The only thing that stood out were the scratches and bruises across her face and arms. The bruises were the worst, they decorated her skinny arms different shades of purple to a barfy yellow.

Sasuke softly traced his fingers along her bruised cheek, tears falling onto his own hand clutching Sakura's.

"Sakura, please wake up. I have an important thing to ask you, please...even if you keep hating me for the rest of your life I won't care. Please..." his voice cracked as he hid his face behind his hands, crying into his palms. "Please Sakura...I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

When Sasuke woke up, Tsuki was gone and a young woman who had black hair and oddly colored crimson red eyes who was smiling at him.

"Hello, my name is Kurenai," she said kindly. "I was Sakura's therapist."

Sasuke rubbed his eye. "Why are you here?"

"Sakura was one of my favorite patients, she was very sweet and often mislead by alot of things but she was overall a very sweet girl."

" 'Was'?"

"Yes, she's dead now."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the empty hospital bed sitting between them.

"When?"

"For a very long time now, you see, her emotions were already injured. Almost to the point where they could not be repaired. Mentally, she was diminishing as well. The weight of her emotions were causing her mental problems. She wasn't crazy or anything, but she did make herself sick. Physically, she had a sickness that she was born with. Her family knew about it and told her teachers who were told in turn to be easy on her, because of her illness her emotional and mental states dwindled because she feared she would not be able to do anything she really wanted."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She wants someone not in her family to know, to help lift a chip off of her soulder if you will."

"Okay...why didn't she tell me herself?"

"She was afraid that you would not accept her. The last time I saw Sakura, I believe she was on her way to see you, Sasuke. Why, I do not know."

Sasuke looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

"At the funeral, they tried to wake you but...well, you wouldn't."

"Am...am I dead, too?"

"Excellent question, I wish I knew the answer."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you wish me here, I just came in a figure that was more comfortable to Sakura. Odd how you only think of her and not yourself, like her father."

Sasuke looked down at his hands.

"No need to feel guilty, I think it's sweet you care about her so much."

"I refuse to believe she's dead."

"Good," Kurenai smiled. "There's always the possibility that she is in a coma that she may never wake up from."

Sasuke clutched his heart.

"Odd how you think this is all just a dream."

"Is it?"

"Possibly, or you could just be going insane."

"I doubt it,"

"Smart boy."

"I guess,"

"Do not doubt yourself, that's what got you in this situation in the first place. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Sakura had never moved? If you two had begun going out when you were in grade school, instead of Sakura suffering all those years she would have been happy and possibly healthier than she is now. There are an infinite number of possibilities, if you had confessed your feelings for her. If Gaara had never asked her out. If she had realized her feelings for him sooner. Or you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Possibilities, dear Sasuke."

"What if I had never met Karin?"

"Yes, there is no coincedence however. Only inevitability."

"What?"

Kurenai shook her head, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear Sasuke. Sakura needs you, wake her and you will have your chance."


	14. Chapter 14

Tsuki had awoken Sasuke from his disturbing dream, balling her eyes out as Sakura looked even more gone.

"Mrs. Haruno?" Sasuke whispered gently.

Startled, Tsuki looked at Sasuke as if it was the first time seeing him there. "Oh, Sasuke," she sniffled, not bothering with make up again today. "I-I didn't realize you were still here,"

"Yeah...are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I-I will be." Tsuki took a deep breath.

"It's okay to cry when your scared."

Tsuki nodded, letting the tears fall freely.

Sasuke only sat there silently, listening to Tsuki sob and the voices outside the door.

"Tsuki, let's go home." Jiraiya offered, poking his head in.

"N-No!" Tsuki screamed, sobbing into her hands.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Jiraiya told her. "We'll come back when your done."

Nodding, Tsuki finally gave up her seat and turned to Sasuke. "D-Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my brother is getting me in an hour."

"Alright, take care of my baby Sasuke."

"I will."

Tsuki smiled sadly as she left the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Sakura..." Sasuke breathed, tracing the bruises along her cheek. "Sakura, please wake up."

* * *

"Knock knock," Ino said, opening the door and stood beside Sasuke. "Your ride is here...I'll stay with her and call you if anything happens."

"Alright, thanks Ino. Let me know immediatley if Gaara drops by."

"Will do, after I beat his ass."

Sasuke attempted a smile but failed. "Thanks,"

"No prob, no go home. You smell like my dads bathroom."

Sasuke nodded and left the room, Hinata and Naruto were gone and so was TenTen. But Shikamaru was making his way to the room with a candybar and a soda.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino forced me, plus I wanted to see if Sakura was okay."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah..."

"Well, see ya around."

"Yeah, later."

Sasuke made his way to the lobby and saw Itachi waiting for by the counter.

"Let's go,"

Itachi only lead the way to the crimson red porsche parked in the front, he unlocked the doors and got in along with Sasuke. The drive home was silent with the exception of Sasuke playing with the radio.

"How is she?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Still alive..."

"Good. She'll make it."

"Oh what, are you a psychic now?"

Itachi chuckled, "Maybe."

"Whatever," Sasuke said icredulously.

Pulling up into the driveway, Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you can't give up hope. You have to beleive that she will make it."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, I know what your going through. My fiance, she was sick too and went into a coma."

"Really," Sasuke retorted, not caring.

"Dammit Sasuke! If you want Sakura to live you can't give up on her!" Itachi snapped, getting out of the car and quickly made his way inside the house.

Sighing, Sasuke followed his brother and went to his room where he changed and took a shower. As the steamy water hit his head, his heart began to ache and his mind reeled.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived back at the hospital, Sakura wasn't in her room. Apparently she was taken for some surgery, Tsuki was in the room reading a fashion magezine and Hinata was asleep with Naruto on the bench outside. Ino and the others were no where to be seen.

"Excuse me," a doctor came by the room. Snapping everyone alert and to full attention. "Is this Ms. Haruno's family and friends?"

"Yes, has something happened?" Tsuki gasped.

"Would you like the good or bad news, first?"


	15. Chapter 15

**It has come to my attention that I left the last chapter in a cliffhanger, I do apologize for this and while i was re-reading it I was like "Oh snap what happens next?" When in fact, I have yet to write it. I do apologize for neglecting this story and I will attempt to finish this story asap for any and everyone who enjoys it so. Thank you so much for your support and enthusiasm :) Also, while I was re-reading I also found some mistakes I feel like I need to clarify. Hideki is Sakura's biological father and Hotaru is her step-mother while Tsuki is her biological mother, Daisuke is Sasuke's father who is no where neat the hospital. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused.**

Chapter 15

The doctor only looked around the room, now that everyone was present and accounted for. "We have found some issues with Sakura's lung and heart, it appears that she may suffer from some sort of cardiovascular disease possibly caused by stress and asthma," he told the room. "We are looking to see if her CVD is treatable but her asthma is irriversable. Has she ever been daignosed with it?"

Tsuki looked at her ex-husband then back at the doctor, "Yes, she was born with it. We didn't think it would be that bad since she never went out for sports or anything like that."

"Did she take any medication?"

"Only her inhaler, she coughed alot but we only thought that was just allergies."

"Well apparently it was damaging her lungs, the left is in worse condition but still operable."

"Wait," Hideki interrupted. "What's the good news?"

"That was the good news, the bad news is that Sakura may indeed not survive her surgery although we are doing our best."

Tsuki suddenly broke down, immediately dropping her calm and collected cover and sobbed into her chipped nails.

Jiraiya put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Shh..."

The doctor looked apologetic, "We will do anything we can to save your daughter, Miss Haruno." He briefly patted her shoulder awkwardly and shook hands with Hideki before leaving the room.

Hinata and the others quiely left the room and loitered out in the hall.

"Poor Sakura..." Ino whispered.

Hinata nodded her head, looking like she was about to break down too.

"Excuse me," a calm voice interrupted the silence. As everyone looked at a young woman about 5'6" with long blonde hair and light grey eyes. "I'm looking for Haruno Tsuki, do you know where I may be able to find her?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, of course." The lady held out her hand in greeting, "I'm Temari, a very good friend of Tsuki and her famly." She smiled and shook hands with Ino and Hinata.

"Tsuki is in there..." Hinata offered, pointing to the room they just left. "So you know Sakura?"

Temari only smiled, "Of course I do, she dated my little brother for one and she's a very sweet girl. She works with one of my co-workers, as well. If you excuse me, I must speak with Tsuki." She nodded her head politely before entering the room.

"'Little brothre'?" Ino questioned. "Does she mean Gaara?"

"Speaking of the dumbass..." Sasuke hissed as Gaara walked towards them accompanied by a taller brunette with brown eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ino hissed, blocking his path.

"Who are they?" the brunette asked.

"They're Sakura's friends," Gaara said, angrily and pointed to Sasuke. "He's trying to steel her from me."

"Oh?" Gaara's friend rose his eyebrows in shock and stared at Sasuke. "Him?"

"Yeah, he treated her like she was dirt."

His friend stayed silent, staring at Sasuke like a statue. "Interesting..." he finally offered.

"What? Kankuro you can't be serious?"

"Sorry bro, but..." Kankuro shrugged. "He's a much better suitor for Sakura."

Sasuke stared at the two of them in confusion just as Tsuki burst out of the door, positively freaking out as Temari tried to console her. Then, the next ten minutes were a blurr.

"Get the Doctor!" a nurse screamed from the ER. "Get him now!"

Tsuki kept screaming and crying which was a wierd mixture since she looked like a drowing clown with Temari holding her back, yelling things to comfort her.

Gaara lunged for Sasuke and punched him in the face, catching him off gaurd along with everyone else and Sasuke swung back to try and catch his balance. Gaara effectively dodged and kicked Sasuke's knee back, causing him to fall and then he swung into Sasuke's already bruised face. Ino had tackled Gaara as he swung out for Sasuke and was hit in the stomache instead while Hinata kicked Gaara in the balls, making it easier for Ino to bring him down.

With Tsuki still screaming, Naruto went to check on Sasuke and Kankuro was trying to pry Ino off of Gaara and when he did Hinata immediately punched him in the face and side kicked Gaara in the side as he stood up.

A few doctors rushed to the ER and only a few stopped to try and break up the fight, only to make it worse as Hinata got hit in the stomache causing Naruto to go apeshit on Gaara. He litterally jumped onto Gaara's back and began to choke him yelling random things like "Donkey Kong" and "What now bitch?".

The only person who was able to make it stop was Dr. Kurenai who sponateously showed up out of nowhere, she put Sasuke and Hinata against the wall and calmed Tsuki down before screaming her head off, causing everyone to look at her. When she got everyone's attention, she cleared her throat and glared.

"Stop it, all of you. While you think it is a good idea, this is neither the time or the place for a brawl. Not while one of your friends is dying."She turned to Gaara. "You are not welcome here, Sakura is very upset about your interractions with a young girl named Karin. Whether you are with her or not, you have no right to pick fights with someone Sakura has chosen to be with. You have aided in her current condition and you should at least let her be happy with whom she chooses. Sasuke, you have hurt her as well. Not like this young man, here, but almost as bad." Kurenai turned toward Ino and Hinata. "You two are very brave and I am glad you have chosen to stick by Sakura's side but this is not the time for any violence. From any of you. Tsuki, you must stay calm or you may very well lose what you wish for the most." Kurenai took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt as Asuma came up from behind.

Everyone only gaped at her, Sasuke has his eyes closed and looked like he was dead and Hinata and Ino nodded their heads.

"Whatever." Gaara scoffed and walked away, leaving Kankuro and Temari behind.

Naruto has sat next to Hinata and was holding her hand, whispering to her to keep her awake.

Kurenai looked around and nodded her head in approvement before leaving the hall with Tsuki and Temari.

Some doctors came running out, pushing a gurney and yelling random things. But the most shocking, out of all of the events of that day, was that Sakura's heart had failed and her lung had collapsed.


End file.
